Scott McCall
Scott McCall is the titular character and main protagonist of the Teen Wolf ''series. He is the son of Melissa McCall and Special Agent Rafael McCall and was formerly a senior at Beacon Hills High School prior to graduating and being accepted as a pre-veterinary student at the University of California-Davis. Before being bitten by then-Alpha Peter Hale in ''Wolf Moon, Scott was asthmatic, unpopular, and a "benchwarmer" on the high school lacrosse team. However, once he was bitten and successfully turned into a Beta Werewolf, Scott developed superhuman strength, speed, agility, healing, and senses, along with the ability to shapeshift his features into that of a wolf. Despite the aggression and violence that often comes with lycanthropy, Scott strives to embrace his humanity, and with the help of his best friend Stiles Stilinski and his now-deceased former girlfriend Allison Argent, he was able to build his own pack, which eventually became known for being one of the most unique and powerful packs in the Teen Wolf universe. Scott's virtue and compassion, due in part to the support of his pack, allowed him to rise to the rare rank of True Alpha by his own force of will. Throughout the series, Scott and his pack have dealt with all manner of trauma and struggles, including fighting battles against assassins, hunters, a Darach, an Alpha Pack, Oni demons, a Nogitsune, Chimeras, and the Dread Doctors, among many other foes, events that frequently caused them harm and/or death. Scott had a romantic relationship with Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune which ended due to the deal she made with the Skinwalkers to leave Beacon Hills for Shiprock, New Mexico to train with them. In the second half of Season 6, Scott developed a romantic relationship with his longtime friend, the Werecoyote Malia Tate. As of the end of the series, Scott and Malia have remained each other's romantic partners. Scott has amassed not only a fairly diverse pack of supernatural creatures but also a network of supportive allies as well, all of whom have proven themselves willing to risk their lives to fight for his cause as a result of his track record for beating insurmountable odds against powerful supernatural and human enemies. Scott is the Alpha of the McCall Pack and works alongside his mentor Dr. Alan Deaton at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. He is also a member of the McCall Family. Early Life Scott was born in 1994 to Melissa McCall, a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and Rafael McCall, a special agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Scott was afflicted with asthma from a young age, which only became more severe as he got older. When he was in elementary school, his alcoholic father got drunk one night and got into a fight with Melissa, and when Scott came out into the hall, he grabbed Scott by the wrist to force him back into his room. When Scott reflexively pulled away from him, he was accidentally pushed down the stairs by Rafael, a fall which knocked him unconscious for twenty seconds or so. Afterward, Scott didn't remember a thing, but Melissa was so furious that she ordered Rafael to leave. She only intended to throw a drunk man out of the house, but, in time, Rafael became so ashamed that he left the family completely. ( ), ( ) Though Scott did spend some time living with Rafael at first, he eventually moved back in with his mother, and Rafael discontinued his contact with Scott and Melissa before moving to San Francisco to work at their FBI field office, an act for which Scott resented him until he reached high school. ( ) When Scott was a young child, he was taking his small dog Roxie for a walk when the two were attacked by a rabid doberman. The stress of the event caused Scott to have such a severe asthma attack that he was sent to the hospital, and his dog ultimately died from her injuries. For some unknown reason, this memory became repressed in his mind, either because of how traumatic it was or because the Dread Doctors suppressed it. Regardless, he did not gain the memory back until the autumn of 2012, when Scott read The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack, a tool to trigger repressed memories in hopes of finding out if they had done anything to him. ( ) Being raised by a single mother for most of his childhood, Scott saw how hard Melissa had to work to keep the household running, so when he was old enough, he began working as a veterinary technician at Dr. Alan Deaton's animal clinic to make extra money. Once he entered high school, Scott joined the lacrosse team with his best friend of many years, Stiles Stilinski, though they rarely ever saw any game play due to their lack of athletic prowess. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= , Scott and Liam bring the injured Surgeon to the animal clinic, where Deaton has just received what made Mason a genetic chimera: he absorbed his twin in the womb. Deaton veryfies the Surgeon's condition until Sebastien calls out for him. The Surgeon creates an eletromagnetic field so the werewolves and Deaton can't follow him. Sebastien removes the Surgeon's helmet and recognizes him as his old friend Marcel, who reveals the pike used to kill Sebastien was in the Argents'hands. In the hospital, Melissa heals Lydia after she had been graveously injured by Sebastien's claws andd Scott and Liam take her to the tunnels, where htey are confronted by Theo, who uses his eletrokinetic powers from, Josh to incapacitate Scott and Liam and uses his Kanima venom from Tracy to paralyze Scott and forcing him to let go of Lydia, causing the latter to fall in another room. Theo senses Sebastien and confronts him, claiming he wants his power. He attempts to steal his power the manner Deucalion taught him but it turns out to be a futile attempt, leading Sebastien to escape. Theo realizes Deucalion and Scott were working together this whole time and he could have taken the Beast's powers with Belasko's talons if he didn't believe Deucalion's lies about them. Deuc snaps Theo's neck and wishes him good luck with it before he is shot by Gerard, accompanied by his son Chris, who says he's surprised to see Scott and Deucalion together. However, Argent and Scott also planned a double-cross as Argent passes him the sword-cane/pike and aims his gun at his father, because he knew Gerard would only cause even more destruction as he did in the past. Argent tells Scott and Liam to go while he deals with Gerard. Sebastien finds the two and asks them to return the pike to him but they made sure they would only give it to him if he gave Mason back to them. However, Sebastien doesn't even know where to begin to separate them, leading Scott and Liam to wolf-out before lunging toward Sebastien, who turns into the Beast. The Beast comes out on top in their fight and partially shifts back into Sebastien, who grabs Scott's throat before attempting to kill but accidentally perfomws the werewolf memory manipulation ritual and stalls when he sees Scott's memories of Allison, his sister Marie Jeanne's descendant, who looks exactly like her not only in physical appearance but in personality as well. Sebastien is stunned speechless upon seeing the person who looks exactly like his sister that he lets go of Scott. Lydia and Kira, whose sword has been succesfully repaired by the Shiprock Skinwalkers, arrive and the Banshee screams Mason's name with so much force that Sebastien loses his corporeal body and leads him to be separated from Mason. The Beast's essence attempts to escape but Parrish, in Hellhound-mode, grabs him, allowing Scott to kill him for a final time with the sword-cane/pike. Eveyone believes they've won until Theo reappears, with electricity crackling his entire body and who glares at the pack for killing the Beast but Kira blocks the lightning bolt he shoots at them with her sword and tells him the Skinwalkers have a message for him: his sister wants to see him. With the Skinwalkers' power, Kira stabs her katana into the ground and opens a sinkhole, from where Tara's spirit comes out and drags Theo down with her to Hell and no one goes to help him, even if he pleaded for help before the sinkhole disappears as though it was never there in the first place. In the animal clinic, Hayden, who has been graveously injured by Sebastien like Lydia, is fearing she will die just like the first time and Liam tells her it's her choice. She looks at Scott, who partially transforms in order to bite. In a night of full moon, Hayden has survived the transformation and has become a true Beta werewolf and a true member of the McCall Pack. In school, Scott looks at the initials of the beginning of senior year and tears come running down his face when he looks at his own initials and Allison's while Stiles and Lydia talk how Allison saved Scott's life from Sebastien's clutches. In the end, he joins his two friends in the library.}} |-|Season 6A= |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Personality Though Scott had a bout of immature teenage behavior during his first few years of high school, his time as a Werewolf caused his personality to shift to one that is much more compassionate, selfless, and kind. In fact, it was, in part, due to his strength of will, his virtue, and his ability to retain his humanity even after becoming a Werewolf that allowed him to ascend to the rare rank of True Alpha, something that usually only occurs in the Werewolf world once every century at most. Scott struggled greatly in controlling his lycanthropy during the first few months after he was turned, but with time and experience, he was able to find an anchor that allowed him to remain in human form on full moons and even supermoons without involuntarily transforming. Despite all the power he wields as a True Alpha, he is uncomfortable with flaunting his power over others, even to defend himself, due to the ways Alphas like Peter or Deucalion forced their wills upon him while he was a Beta. This characteristic was demonstrated on both Liam's first full moon and his first supermoon as a Werewolf, during which Liam lost control and viciously attacked Scott, who only used the bare minimum amount of power to block his blows. Scott has been described by several people to be uninterested in the power-hungry nature of many Alphas and is known for doing whatever is necessary to protect those he cares about. He is very prone to giving second chances, does not believe in no-win scenarios, and has been shown as entirely willing to be tortured or killed in defense of his family, pack, and fellow Beacon Hills citizens. However, Scott's intent to keep his loved ones safe means that he is not immune to making unwise decisions out of desperation to protect them, especially if they were caused harm because of his mistakes; this was evidenced by his willingness to forcibly search through Corey's memories, and his decision to enact a risky plan to try to catch one of the Dread Doctors that resulted in Liam and Hayden being captured. Likewise, his desire to see the best in people and his trusting nature have been shown to create problems in his life as well. Regardless, Scott's moral code has evolved to the point that he unwilling to kill unless it is absolutely inevitable, and Scott's only kill of the series, the Beast of Gevaudan, was done out of necessity, as well as the fact that there was no redemption for Sebastian, and he had already been dead for over two hundred years. This rule of his especially extends to newly-created and/or out-of-control supernatural creatures or pseudo-supernaturals like Chimeras, for whom he usually advocates a second chance in order to rehabilitate the new supernatural creature rather than to neutralize them. Scott's second death and resurrection changed him to a degree. While he is still the compassionate and empathic person he was before, he has also become more confident and self-assured, no longer seeming to doubt himself or his decisions and even coming up with a plan that allowed the pack to defeat Theo and the Beast, and allow Malia to stop her mother without killing her. This change, however, has also allowed his personality to become more predatory than it once was. While his moral code is still intact, he is much more willing to use more force in his fights, shown during his battles against the Beast, as well as the Ghost Riders. The adversity he has faced since being turned into a Werewolf has galvanized him into a better leader who has perfected the skills necessary to lead his pack. His intellectual strength and tactical skills have improved to such a degree that even Peter Hale, who prides himself as being a "scheming schemer" who is always one step ahead of everyone, was forced to admit that Scott has a remarkable talent for overcoming any odds, due in part to Scott's capacity for empathy and his superhuman senses, both of which help him to better understand his enemies and their weaknesses. Scott's ability to see the good in everyone has allowed him to bring out the good in those around him as well, and the majority of those who join his pack become better people than they were before. His influence has even helped to redeem many characters, such as Allison, Derek, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Deucalion, among others. This has also made him a foil to characters such as Theo, who tries his best to bring out the inner darkness in those around him, believing that it will make them stronger, whereas Scott does the opposite, believing in others so strongly that they evolve into the best versions of themselves. Physical Appearance Scott is a handsome, medium-height young man with olive skin, dark brown eyes, curly dark brown hair, and a lean but muscular build. He typically dresses in a casual, alternative style that features suede or corduroy jackets, henleys, flannel or denim shirts, hoodies, and jeans with boots or Chuck Taylor sneakers. He has a small scar on his cheek from falling through the glass coffee table when he and Stiles were throwing a lacrosse ball around the house, and it's often remarked that Scott's jaw is slightly uneven. He also has a tattoo of two black bands (one thick band above a thinner one) that wraps around his left bicep, a tattoo that has become known as the symbol of the McCall Pack. Powers and Abilities Powers Scott possesses the common abilities of a Werewolf. However, as a True Alpha, Scott possesses superhuman physical attributes typical of Alpha Werewolves, though he dislikes using them to harm people unless he absolutely must do so. He also possesses other powers that are typically only possessed by True Alpha Werewolves. * Super Strength: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott possesses physical strength that is far beyond any human capacity. At its weakest level, Scott's strength break the doorknob off of a locked door and can knock out a fellow supernatural creature with one solid punch to the head, as shown in his battle with the Kanima Jackson Whittemore ( ) and with then-Omega Werewolf Peter Hale ( ). At its strongest level, Scott was able to break through a stone entrance to a tomb in La Iglesia with only his fists ( ) and break through steel restraints even despite being tortured by electricity by the Calaveras, who turned up the voltage to its highest level just prior to this. He has been shown to cause multiple spiral fractures with a simple flick of his wrists in the forearm of a powerful Werewolf-Garuda Chimera named Belasko, who had just stabbed him in the chest with his power stealing talons. ( ) * Super Speed: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott can run much faster than even the most athletic human being. He was shown to almost run as fast as Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune believed to be among the fastest supernatural creatures in existence. During his first Full Moon as a Werewolf, Scott was able to run three miles into the woods in search of Allison Argent within just minutes. He is also able to lope on all fours at preternaturally enhanced speeds as well as simply on two legs. * Super Agility/Reflexes: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott's agility and reflexes have been enhanced to superhuman levels. It is this power that Scott is most dependent on, as he is much shorter and leaner than the more "brawny" Werewolves (i.e. Ennis, Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd, etc), so instead of relying on brute strength as the aforementioned Werewolves would, Scott uses his agility and speed to his advantage, allowing him to duck, flip, jump, and twist to evade ammunition and physical blows. Only just a month or two after he was turned, Scott was able to catch a mini-crossbow bolt in midair before it could hit him in the face ( ), and around the same point in time, he was shown leaping a distance of nearly a mile over a ravine to the opposite cliff in a single bound. ( ) Scott's most common application of this power is to use his speed and reflexes to perform gymnastic and acrobatic feats while fighting, helping him defend himself while also decreasing the force with which he hits the ground and increasing the force behind his blows. It was this enhanced intuitive gymnastic moves that helped Scott win a starting position (and eventually team captainship) on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. ( ) *'Super Durability: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott is much more durable and resistant to blunt force injuries than a normal human. On one occasion, a Berserker grabbed Scott and used him as a shield as the beast ran through four walls of drywall, which did nothing but cause Scott an aching sensation. ( ) He has also fallen from tall heights without being severely injured, such as when Liam tackled him and the two broke through the library skylight and fell two stories onto a table; though it clearly caused him pain, he was able to immediately get back to his feet to continue defending himself, an impressive feat considering he had been unknowingly ingesting wolfsbane vapor for weeks prior to the fight. ( ) He was even able to endure being stabbed in the chest with the talons of the power-stealing Chimera Belasko, regaining the stamina needed to break off the talons and snap the bones in Belasko's arm. ( ) He was also able to endure having his heart shocked and slowed to the point where it only beat once every few minutes in order to fake his death, awakening once again forty-five minutes later when Kira shocked his heart back into normal rhythm. ( ) * '''Super Senses: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott's senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch have been amplified to a superhuman degree. His Werewolf eyes are capable of seeing in total darkness as well as seeing certain supernatural phenomenon; Scott can see a Kitsune's aura with this power ( ), as well as the cure he needed to save himself, Kira, and Malia when they were sickened with a Modified Canine Distemper Virus ( ) and a silver bullet used to kill the Hellhound Halwyn ( ). Like his wolf counterparts, Scott has an incredibly acute sense of smell that can allow him to sense the emotional state of others (such as when he sensed the jealousy Jackson Whittemore was feeling upon learning he and Scott were co-captains of the lacrosse team ( ), or learning that Stiles was having an internal conflict with the Nogitsune possessing him ( ). He is very accomplished in tracking people by scent, second only to Derek Hale, who taught him how to use his senses. He used this power to track down Brett Talbot when he was poisoned by Tamora Monroe ( ). His sense of hearing is also extremely well-developed, as he is able to hear a person's heartbeat and use it to determine if they're lying (such as when Liam lied and stated that he transferred schools when he was really kicked out of Devenford Prep ( )) and can hear whispered conversations from a far distance, making it easy for his packmates to communicate with him from afar (such as when Scott was patrolling the halls while Liam tested Mrs. Finch to see if she was a Werewolf ( )). Though his senses of taste and touch are not as refined as the aforementioned senses, Scott has learned through training from Deucalion to use his enhanced senses in a way that doesn't rely on his eyesight-- this includes echolocation (sensing location through sound), thermoception (sensing temperature changes through enhanced touch), equilibrioception (sensing through balance), and proprioception (sensing through pressure). ( ) * Accelerated Healing: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott has the ability to heal from all wounds within moments, and, as a result, is immune to all human diseases and conditions. Because of his healing ability, Scott was cured of his asthma. ( ) This also extends to the majority of toxins, as evidenced by the fact that Scott has been unable to get intoxicated from alcohol or illicit drugs since he became a Werewolf, ( ) though some medications, such as animal tranquilizers and bronchodilators can still affect him if his healing ability has been impaired in some way (e.g. weakened from torture with electricity or poisoned with wolfsbane). Scott has recovered from injuries as mild as a small cut on his hand ( ) and as severe as being stabbed through the chest with a ninjato ( ), gunshot wounds ( ). The only real limit to this power is that substances that Werewolves are vulnerable to (wolfsbane, electricity, etc) can impair this ability, and his emotional state has a huge impact on how quickly he will heal, as evidenced when his self-hatred from the fracturing of his pack caused his severe claw gashes to stop healing for several weeks. ( ) **'Longevity': Because Scott's rapid cellular regeneration prevents him from contracting most human diseases and conditions and replaces his degenerating cells at a constant rate, he ages much more slowly than a normal human and is granted a greatly-extended lifespan. It is unknown what the average life expectancy of a werewolf is, but the oldest known werewolf, Satomi Ito, is 110+ years old with the appearance of a 50 to a 60-year-old woman, suggesting that werewolves if they are not killed, could potentially live decades longer than even that. * Shapeshifting: Scott possesses the ability to partially-shift into a lupine creature by transforming his body. In his Werewolf form, his brow becomes ridged, his sideburns grow into mutton chops, his irises originally glowed a golden yellow but are currently a crimson red, and his teeth and fingernails to extend into fangs and claws. He has also gained such advanced control over his transformation that he can selectively transform individual features as necessary, such as making his eyes glow to identify himself as an Alpha, or extending his claws to cut or tear something. While in a battle against a large team of assassins, Scott, for a brief moment, lost control and transformed into a more monstrous-looking werewolf than he usually does, which fits with what is known about Werewolves; Alphas can shapeshift more than Betas or Omegas, and many can either transform into a full wolf or into a bestial lupine form. ( ) * Pain Absorption: As a Werewolf, Scott possesses the ability to absorb the pain of animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by touching the person's skin with his hands. This ability manifests by a darkening of the veins in his hands and fingers, which will grow up his arms and into his chest, neck, and face as he siphons away more and more of the being's pain. This is an ability that Scott uses frequently to relieve the suffering of those around him, especially if they are severely injured humans. At first, Scott was only able to essentially "take the edge off" of the pain experienced by the person he was helping, but he has recently demonstrated the ability to completely absorb another's pain, such as when he siphoned away the agonizing pain Corey was experiencing after being stung by the part-scorpion Chimera, Lucas, ( ) or when he took Stiles Stilinski's pain after he forcefully punched the engine of his Jeep. ( ) * Memory Manipulation Ritual: As a Werewolf, Scott has the ability to view the memories of another person by piercing the back of their neck with his claws and entering their mind. However, this process is typically only performed by Alphas, due to the amount of control and practice it takes to do it without causing paralysis or death to person whose mind they're entering. Scott has used his mind connection on three occasions. The first time, he pierced both Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski's necks simultaneously with his claws, which allowed him to bring Lydia with him into Stiles' mind so they could find his consciousness and give him back control over his body while he was possessed by the Nogitsune. ( ) The second time, he used his claws in the back of the neck of Corey Bryant, a Chimera, in order to search his memories to find the location of the Dread Doctors' laboratory so he could find and rescue Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero. ( ) The third time, Scott used the ritual on Meredith Walker to help find Lydia Martin and learn what he could do to save her. ( ) The last time he used this power, he performed the ritual on a young boy, Alex Turner, in hopes of finding out what happened to his parents, as they believed his memories had been repressed by the Ghost Riders. ( ) This ritual can also be used to modify or remove a person's memories, but Scott has yet to learn to perform these aspects. * Animal Instincts: As a Werewolf, Scott is an apex predator, and can thus exert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats, and deer in order to force them to stand down. For this reason, animals can often become frightened around him, though Scott has learned how to put animals at ease during his time working as a veterinary technician. Scott has used this ability to quiet a scared dog that Allison brought into the animal clinic after she hit it with her car, as well as to sense how a deer felt prior to running into Lydia's car. However, this ability is tied to his control over his lycanthropy, and during his first few weeks after his first resurrection and ascension to True Alpha status, Scott was unable to utilize it to quiet Mr. Tate's dog out of fear that he would transform and lose control. * Power Granting: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott has the ability to transform humans into Beta-level werecreatures by biting them, though this process has a risk of killing the human if their bodies reject the bite. On rare occasions, Alphas have been known to accidentally turn a human by scratching them deeply with their claws, though this has yet to happen to Scott. Scott has given the bite on two occasions. The first time, he bit the Nogitsune, which allowed his human form to be destroyed and his fly form to be imprisoned in a box. The second time, he bit Liam to prevent him from falling over the edge of the roof of the hospital, which successfully transformed Liam into a Beta werewolf. Scott prefers not to use "the Bite" if he can help it, since he knows the likelihood that it can be fatal to its recepient. However, he did give the Bite to Hayden Romero when it was revealed that she could die from her wounds, and it transformed her from a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera into a true Werewolf. * Alpha Roar: As an Alpha Werewolf, Scott has the ability to use his roar as an offensive weapon, either to scare away werecreatures of a lower rank or to force them in or out of their transformations and even to motivate members of his pack. Scott has used this roar to force Malia to return to her human form after spending eight years fully-shifted into a coyote, to force Ethan and Aiden to stop attacking Stiles, and to scare away a Berserker at La Iglesia. * Healing Disruption: As an Alpha Werewolf, the wounds Scott inflicts on supernaturals with accelerated healing abilities take longer to heal than regular wounds. Abilities * Veterinary Knowledge: Scott has worked at Dr. Deaton's animal clinic for several years, during which time he has developed a strong working knowledge of animal anatomy, physiology, and diseases. He has been shown to perform lab tests, splint broken bones, and give injections to animals at the clinic under Deaton's supervision. * Indomitable Will/Strength of Will: Scott has demonstrated a very strong sense of willpower, and cannot be easily coerced into defying his own nature, whether by peer pressure or by torture. It was this willpower that is partially attributed to his ascension to the status of True Alpha. * Pain Tolerance: Throughout the series, Scott has demonstrated a strong ability to endure a great deal of pain, due mostly to his empathic nature and his insistence that he take on the pain of others so they do not have to do so. Examples of this ability include: Scott getting shot in the abdomen to prevent Matt Daehler from doing the same to his mother ( ); being tortured by the Nogitsune (who was possessing Stiles Stilinski) with an Oni ninjato being twisted in his guts; Scott insisting on being tortured with electricity by the Calavera Family to keep them from torturing Lydia Martin, who did not have his power to heal ( ); putting himself between Malia Tate and the wall to act as a cushion so she would not be hurt as badly ( ), among many, many others. * Natural Leadership Skills: Scott has been well-known for his leadership abilities, especially in the months after he was turned into a werewolf. Derek Hale once went so far as to say that Scott was an Alpha of his own pack even before anyone knew that Scott had the potential to be a True Alpha. *'Mythological Knowledge': After 4 years of being a Werewolf, being mentored by Dr. Deaton and Derek Hale, and researching the Argent Bestiary, Scott has developed a working knowledge of supernatural creatures and their respective powers, though he admits he still has much yet to learn. *'Empathy': Scott has a highly attuned sense of empathy for animals, humans, and supernatural creatures, and generally disregards any worry about himself in favor of focusing on how others are feeling. He can intuitively sense the emotions of others, especially when he uses these instincts in conjunction with his ability to interpret the chemosignals in their scents and listening to their heart rates with his heightened senses. When people around him are happy, Scott is cheerful, optimistic and ecstatic; if they are scared, he will comfort them; and if they are hurt, Scott will do anything to relieve their pain. Scott has used this ability frequently, most notably when he sensed that Erica Reyes was about to have a seizure moments before it happened, giving him the time to rush in and catch her after the seizure caused Erica to fall off of the climbing wall. It is likely that this ability is at least partially a result of being raised by a nurse and working as a veterinary technician. *'Mountain Ash Barrier Disruption': Often contributed to his status as a True Alpha, which requires a tremendous amount of willpower to achieve, Scott has shown that he has a limited ability to break barriers made of mountain ash, which, according to Alan Deaton, supernatural creatures should not be able to do. Scott demonstrates this ability in the Season 3 episode Lunar Ellipse. There's little information on exactly how he did this, but it could be due to either his True Alpha status or the strength of will partially responsible for his ascension to that status. It is also unclear to what extent Scott can perform this feat. In Dreamcatchers, Scott stated that breaking the mountain ash barrier nearly killed him, implying that it was the life-or-death situation in conjunction with his ascension to True Alpha that allowed it to happen, though the original scene showed no evidence that this was the case. In Amplification, Scott also states that larger, more powerful barriers are more difficult to break than smaller ones; in Lunar Ellipse, he only broke through a slim ring of mountain ash, whereas the barrier he and Liam Dunbar were trying to break in Eichen House was made of rowan wood and mountain ash built into half of the building. *'Skilled Close Quarters Combatant': While Scott has had no formal training, as is known so far, he has shown great skills when fighting unarmed. His fighting style makes use of his Werewolf abilities and instincts, as well as gymnastics and a brawling fighting style that is similar to the ones used by Liam and Stiles, his packmates.}} Weaknesses Scott possesses the common weaknesses of a were-creature, as well as other weaknesses that are specific to Scott himself. * Wolfsbane: As a Werewolf, Scott can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the species and the method of exposure. Inhalation of purple wolfsbane has been shown to disable Scott's accelerated healing ability, which thereby causes Scott's asthma to return and has been shown to provoke him terrible hallucinations. Nordic Blue Monkshood is fatal to Werewolves while Yellow Wolfsbane can weaken, sedate and even kill Werewolves as well, depending on the method of exposure and potency. The only known ways to cure wolfsbane poisoning of a werewolf or other were-creature are burning out a wound caused by a wolfsbane-laced weapon or applying to the wound the ashes of the strain the werewolf was exposed to. However, yellow wolfsbane poisoning can be treated by surgically slicing open the chest of the poisoned werewolf and allowing the yellow wolfsbane gas to come out in the form of a cloud. *'Letharia Vulpina': As a canine were-creature, Scott, like other Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, otherwise known as "wolf lichen" because of it's toxic effects toward the canine species. * Electricity: As a Werewolf, Scott can be weakened or killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the level of voltage used. Lower voltages will disable his healing ability and prevent him from transforming, while higher voltages can severely slow or even stop Scott's heart completely. For this reason, electricity, typically in the form of cattle-prod tasers, are one of the most common weapons werewolf hunters use against their prey. However, this weakness has also been used to Scott's advantage, as Kira's electrokinesis applied to Scott's heart allowed him to fake his own death to try to lure out the Benefactor. Since becoming a True Alpha, Scott's ability to tolerate electricity has increased tremendously, to the point that he was able to break through strong chains despite being shocked by Araya and Severo Calavera at the highest level of their generator. He was also able to run out of Eichen House with Kira, who had lost control of her powers due to the telluric currents there and was producing hundreds of lightning bolts that had hit and burned Scott; this level of electrical shock was enough to previously put Isaac in the hospital for several days, while Scott was able to recover within hours. * Full Moon: Though being a were-creature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the Werewolf, Werecoyote, or Werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. This has become less of a weakness for Scott, now that he has learned to maintain his humanity during full moons, but under certain conditions, Scott is still capable of losing control during this time. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a werewolf or other were-creature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: One of the assassins in the Deadpool, The Chemist, created a modified version of the canine distemper virus that could sicken both humans and any canine shapeshifter, such as werewolves, werecoyotes, and kitsunes. Scott, Kira, Malia, and Stiles were all exposed to the virus at the PSATs, and the former three nearly died from its effects. However, consuming wild purple reishi mushrooms are known to cure a the virus and prevent those who ingest it from being infected in the first place. * Loud Noises: As a Werewolf with heightened senses, Scott is vulnerable to sounds at certain frequencies. For example, the Argent hunters are known for using ultrasonic emitters that produce an extremely high-pitched noise that only animals and people with supernaturally enhanced senses can hear. Conversely, there are also certain subsonic, low-pitched sounds that can be used against werecreatures as well, as a group of Deadpool assassins used in Perishable. Sounds at this low frequency can cause Scott and other werecreatures to become incredibly disoriented, woozy, nauseous, and unable to control their bodies, to the point that others have mistaken them for being drunk. In this state, they are unable to defend themselves due to the sounds making them weak and unable to stand, walk, talk, or see clearly. * Guilt: Guilt has been shown to be an emotion that has serious physical and emotional side-effects on Scott at overwhelming levels. On several occasions, Scott's guilt has actually prevented his body from healing severe wounds, such as when he felt responsible for Derek's "death" in a battle against the Alpha Pack, or following Scott's resurrection shortly after Theo killed him. In the latter case, Scott felt so guilty about all of the events that led up to the fracturing of his pack and his death that he was unable to fully heal the wounds that killed him, leaving a gaping, bleeding wound in his chest and weakened physical abilities. On an emotional level, guilt can cause Scott to act uncharacteristically reckless and behave in ways he would not ordinarily act, especially if his previous actions have caused his loved ones harm in some way. * Mountain Ash Barriers: Werewolves, like the majority of supernatural species in the show, cannot cross barriers made of mountain ash. Though Scott has shown that he can break through smaller and less powerful barriers of mountain ash, thicker and stronger barriers are much more difficult, if not impossible, for him to overcome. Equipment * Lime green dirt-bike with red and silver helmets * Supernatural clue board (in progress) Etymology *'Scott': Scott is a masculine English and Scottish name that originated as a surname referring to a person from Scotland or a speaker of Scottish Gaelic. It is derived from the Latin Scoti, meaning "Gaelic speaker," though its ultimate origin is uncertain. It is a variant transcription of the name Prescott, and other variations of Scott include Scottas, Scottea, Scottee, Scottey, Scotti, Scotto, Skot, and Skott. *'McCall': McCall is an Anglicized version of the Irish Gaelic surname Mac Cathmhaoil, meaning "son of Cathmhaoil," a personalized name created with the elements cath, meaning "battle," and maol, meaning "chief," together meaning "battle chief." McCall is also the Anglicized version of the name Mac Cathal, meaning "son of Cathal." Variant transcriptions of the name include Macall, Maccall, Maccaul, and Mackall. Trivia * Scott was listed on the Deadpool hit-list for $25 million dollars, and was the most valuable target on the list, likely because due to a combination of factors, including his status as True Alpha, the strength of his pack, and the fact that he would be the most likely to protect the other people on the list, which made him a difficult and dangerous person to attempt to kill. * Scott's dream is to attend the University of California-Berkley and major in veterinary medicine. * Despite spending most of his childhood and adolescence without contact with his own father, Scott has several other father-figures in his life, including Alan Deaton, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent. He also has developed very brotherly relationships with Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale, and, more recently, Jordan Parrish. He has also developed a parent-child like bond, if not stronger, with his first bitten beta Liam Dunbar, as stated by Gerard Argent; so much so that if Liam were to die it would break Scott. * Scott has officially died twice throughout the series-- once during the surrogate sacrifice ritual he performed with Allison and Stiles (under the guidance of Deaton) to find their parents in Alpha Pact, and a second time when Theo ripped out his guts in a fight in Status Asthmaticus. However, he came within an inch of death on one other occasion in Time of Death, when Kira used her Thunder Kitsune powers to slow his heart rate to a nearly imperceptible level to fake his death and lure out the Benefactor. * Because he died and came back to life in surrogate sacrifice ritual he performed with Allison and Stiles, the three of them have a darkness around their hearts that will remain for the rest of their lives. According to Scott, he feels the darkness every day, but when he feels overwhelmed by it, he looks to his friends for help in counteracting the effects. ** It is unknown if his second resurrection during the supermoon has had any effect on the darkness around his heart. * One of Scott's greatest fears is becoming a monster like Deucalion or Peter Hale. * Scott has been shown to use his ability to absorb the pain of others more than any other werewolf character on the series. * Scott's first anchor was Allison and their relationship, which allowed him to control his werewolf transformations by focusing on how she made him human. However, after Allison and Scott broke up, Scott's control over his shift wavered, and Melissa instructed him to be his own anchor, which he took to heart and began to use to regain control. Although at some point, Stiles became his new anchor. *Though Scott has had many friends and loved ones die during his time as a werewolf, the death of his first love Allison continues to haunt him (as well as Stiles and Lydia) more than any other so far. *Scott is the only person in his pack who doesn't have his own car. Instead, Scott drives a lime-green dirt-bike. ** In the flashforwards in the series finale, which took place two years after the events involving the Anuk-ite and the Hunter army, Scott was seen driving a sleek, black motorcycle. *Scott's tattoo, which is of two black bands (one thin and one thick) that wrap around his right bicep, has become the symbol of the McCall Pack. In The Last Chimera, he carved the symbol into a wall with his claws to indicate to Theo and the Dread Doctors that he intended to reunite his pack and defend his town. In the following episode, Damnatio Memoriae, Scott and Stiles both drew the symbol on the dirt floor in the basement of the electrical substation to symbolize their promise to reunite the pack once again. *Scott is #11 on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team and has been a captain ever since his sophomore year when he was bitten and turned into a Werewolf. *Scott has been an Alpha for the longest amount of time in terms of the number of seasons in which an Alpha has appeared. Peter Hale was an Alpha for one season (the equivalent of roughly four to six weeks in the show's timeline), Derek was an Alpha for one and a half seasons (roughly eight months in the show's timeline), and Scott was an Alpha for three and a half seasons (almost three years in the show's timeline), two seasons of which were double-sized in terms of the number of episodes. In-universe, Deucalion and possibly Satomi are the longest living Alphas. *Scott McCall is one of the characters to appear in all six seasons of Teen Wolf, along with Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Dr. Deaton, and Coach Finstock. *Scott is one of only two characters who has died and been resurrected multiple times, the other being Jackson. *Scott McCall is the only character to appear in every single episode of Teen Wolf. *Scott's cell phone number is (415) 555-0165. The 415 area code is used in San Francisco and the surrounding north-central region of California. *Scott has had romantic relationships with three women throughout the series: Allison Argent, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate. He also, on one single occasion, hooked up with Lydia Martin, though he was under the influence of his second full moon and the heartache of his break-up with Allison at the time. *Three of Scott's romantic partners were born into the supernatural community, although Allison was not a supernatural creature herself. Relationships *Scott and Stiles (Best Friends, Brothers-In-Arms, Packmates) *Allison and Scott (Exes, Close Friends, Former Packmates) *Melissa and Scott (Mother/Son) *Scott and Kira (Exes, Close Friends, Former Packmates) *Scott and Liam (Alpha/Betas, Close Friends, Packmates, Parent-Child Bond) *Scott and Malia (Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Packmates, Alpha/Betas, Best Friends) *Scott and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates) *Scott and Mason (Friends, Packmates) *Hayden and Scott (Alpha/Betas, Friends, Packmates) *Isaac and Scott (Close Friends, Former-foster Siblings, Former Packmates) *Derek and Scott (Former Enemies/Rivals, Good Friends, Mentor/Mentee Relationship, Fraternal Bond) *Peter and Scott (Formerly Alpha/Betas, Former Enemies, Allies) *Aiden, Ethan and Scott (Former Enemies, Friends, Allies) *Rafael and Scott (Father/Son) *Scott and Stilinski (Father Figure/Son, Allies) *Chris and Scott (Father Figure/Son, Allies) *Deaton and Scott (Alpha/Emissary, Mentor/Mentee Relationship, Allies, Father Figure) *Jackson and Scott (Former Rivals, Allies) *Matt and Scott (Former Friends, Enemies) *Braeden and Scott (Friends, Allies) *Corey and Scott (Former Rivals, Allies) *Scott and Theo (Former Enemies, Allies) *Deucalion and Scott (Former Enemies, Allies) *Kate and Scott (Enemies) *Scott and Gerard (Enemies) *Araya and Scott (Enemies, Tentative Truce) *Lydia, Scott and Stiles (Best Friends, Packmates) *Allison, Scott and Stiles (Close Friends/Packmates) *Scott, Stiles and Liam (Close Friends, Packmates) *Scott, Malia and Lydia (Best Friends, Packmates) *Derek, Scott and Stiles (Former Frenemies, Close Friends, Packmates) *Allison, Isaac and Scott (Close Friends, Former Love Triangle, Former Packmates) Gallery Scott mccall scafl fangs glowing eyes.jpg|''Second Chance at First Line'' Scott mccall pack mentality werewolf.jpg|''Pack Mentality'' Scott mccall night school.gif|''Night School'' Scott mccall lunatic.jpg|''Lunatic'' Lunatic scott mccall.png|''Lunatic'' Mccall family scott melissa.png|''Formality'' Werewolf_Scott_at_prom.png|''Formality'' Scott mccall formality.png|''Formality'' Scott mccall code breaker.gif|''Code Breaker'' Scott mccall shape shifted.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' Scott mccall abomination 1.jpg|''Abomination'' Scott mccall abomination.gif|''Abomination'' Scott_saves_Isaac.jpg|''Battlefield'' Scott_holding_Derek.jpg|''Master Plan'' 2x12_Scott_cheating.png|''Master Plan'' 301Scott.png|''Tattoo'' Scott_on_bike.jpg|''Tattoo'' Scott mccall fireflies.png|''Fireflies'' 3x04_Scott's_gold_eyes.jpg|''Unleashed'' Scott_yells_ISAAC.jpg|''Unleashed'' 3x06_suicidal_Scott.png|''Frayed'' Scott mccall anchors 1.jpg|''Anchors'' Scott mccall anchors.jpg|''Anchors'' Scott_shows_Kira_werewolf_form.png|''Silverfinger'' 3x19_Alpha_roar.png|''Letharia Vulpina'' Mccall house scott kira tfatw.jpg|''The Fox and the Wolf'' 3x24_Scott_wolf_form.jpg|''The Divine Move'' Scott_bites_Void.png|''The Divine Move'' Scott mccall orphaned.jpg|''Orphaned'' 4x01_Scott_uncontrollably_shifting.png|''Weaponized'' Scott mccall alpha form monstrous.jpg|''Monstrous'' Scott mccall full alpha shift monstrous.jpg|''Monstrous'' Scott mccall apttd.png|''A Promise to the Dead'' Scott mccall smoke and mirrors.jpg|''Smoke and Mirrors'' 5x3_scott_red_eyes.png|''Dreamcatchers'' Scott_is_stabbed_by_Kira.jpg|''Strange Frequencies'' 5x10_Scott_dead.jpg|''Status Asthmaticus'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_12_Damnatio_Memoriae_Wounded_Scott.png|''Damnatio Memoriae'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Scotts_alpha_eyes_and_fangs.png|''Codominance'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_14_The_Sword_and_the_Spirit_Scott's_alpha_eyes.jpg|''The Sword and the Spirit'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_15_Amplification_Scott's_alpha_eyes_and_fangs.png|''Amplification'' Angry_Scott_at_Eichen.png|''Amplification'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Scott_awakening_the_hellhound.jpg|''Lie Ability'' Scott mccall maid of gevaudan.jpg|''Maid of Gevaudan'' Scott mccall maid of gevaudan 1.jpg|''Maid of Gevaudan'' Scott mccall maid of gevaudan 2.jpg|''Maid of Gevaudan'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_18_Maid_of_Gevaudan_Scott_is_attacked_through_the_door.jpg|''Maid of Gevaudan'' Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_18_Maid_of_Gevaudan_Scott's_alpha_eyes.jpg|''Maid of Gevaudan'' Super durability scott mog.jpg|''Maid of Gevaudan'' SCOTTMCCALLALPHA.jpg|''Superposition'' Tyler-Posey-Scott-Alpha-shift-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-4-Relics.jpg|''Relics'' Scott mccall werewolf rots.jpg|''Riders on the Storm'' Scott mccall riders on the storm.jpg|''Riders on the Storm'' Scott mccall riders on the storm 1.jpg|''Riders on the Storm'' 6x11 Said the Spider to the Fly Scott (6).jpg|''Said the Spider to the Fly'' 6x12-Scott-alpha-werewolf.png|''Raw Talent'' Scott mccall glowing eyes raw talent.jpg|''Raw Talent'' Teen-wolf-recap.jpg|''Raw Talent'' 6x14-Scott.png|''Face-to-Faceless'' 6x14 Face-to-Faceless Scott (2).jpg|''Face-to-Faceless'' 6x14 Face-to-Faceless Scott (3).jpg|''Face-to-Faceless'' 6x14 Face-to-Faceless Scott (1).jpg|''Face-to-Faceless'' 6x15 Pressure Test Scott (2).jpg|''Pressure Test'' Derek and scott the wolves of war 1.jpg|''The Wolves of War'' Scott mccall the wolves of war.png|''The Wolves of War'' Category:McCall Pack Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Alphas Category:McCall Family Category:Main Characters Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters